Stumme Rede
by Kryptophilia
Summary: „Remus. Du bist wieder hier, wie so oft. Hier, bei mir, in Askaban. Du stehst da und sagst nichts, aber du bist da."


**Geschrieben** **am:** 24.08.2012

**Inhalt:** „Remus. Du bist wieder hier, wie so oft. Hier, bei mir, in Askaban. Du stehst da und sagst nichts, aber du bist da."

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, die Geschichte gehört nicht mir… nur die Idee ist meine.

**A/N:** Jaaa… ein bisschen merkwürdig, ich weiß. War auch mehr ein spontaner Einfall. So ganz kann ich nämlich nicht glauben, dass Sirius in Askaban überhaupt nicht verrückt geworden ist.

Es bleibt euch überlassen, zu entscheiden, was hier Einbildung ist und was Realität.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Remus. Du bist hier.

Aber du bist oft hier, nicht wahr? Ich sehe dich oft. Eigentlich… eigentlich immer. Du stehst da, hinter den Gitterstäben. Sie trennen dich von mir.

Sonst stehe ich oft auf, gehe auf dich zu und versuche, dich zu berühren. Aber heute nicht. Weißt du warum, Moony? Weil ich immer durch dich hindurch fasse.

Aber ich falle nicht mehr auf deine Tricks herein, Remus. Ich bleibe einfach liegen und beobachte dich.

Du bist anders als sonst. Du stehst einfach nur da, du sagst ja überhaupt nichts. Na ja, gut, sonst sagst du auch nichts.

Warum sagst du nie etwas? Weißt du, das ist am Schlimmsten. Dass du einfach nur dastehst, mich beobachtest und mir diese vorwurfsvollen Blicke zuwirfst.

Heute guckst du anders. Deine Blicke weichen mir aus. Warum weichen sie mir aus, Remus? Beobachte mich doch. Mit der Zeit ist mir das egal geworden, siehst du. Du kannst mich ruhig angucken. Gefällt dir, was du siehst? Ich weiß, dass Askaban nicht gut für mich ist.

Okay – für wen ist Askaban schon gut?

Ha! Das wäre lustig, nicht wahr? Askaban – der Ort, an dem Sie sich erholen können! Bleiben Sie, solange Sie wollen… Oder bleiben Sie doch gleich für immer! Unser freundlicher Zimmerservice, die Dementoren bringen Ihnen zu Essen, was auch immer Sie wünschen. Oder eigentlich sind Sie ihr Essen.

Na gut, okay, ich bin ja schon ruhig. Eigentlich ist das auch nicht lustig, oder? Du guckst zumindest nicht amüsiert.

Du siehst aber auch nicht so gut aus, Moony. Musstest du zu oft nachsitzen? Nein, warte… du bist nicht mehr auf Hogwarts. Ich auch nicht. James auch nicht. James wird nie wieder irgendwohin gehen. Er ist tot, oder?

Du musst dich nicht verspannen. Ich weiß, dass das kein gutes Thema ist, wenn du mich schonmal besuchst. Aber eigentlich… Du besuchst mich so oft, da ist es doch inzwischen auch egal, was ich sage. Auch wenn du heute anders bist als sonst.

Nein, Remus, unterbrich mich nicht. Ich rede gerne, weißt du? Du sagst ja nie etwas, da muss ich schon selber reden. Sonst werde ich noch verrückt, wenn ich nie eine menschliche Stimme höre.

Ach schau doch nicht so. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Ich bin doch noch ganz klar im Kopf – siehst du? Ich bin nur so Rumtreiber-verrückt. Weißt du noch, das hast du früher immer gesagt. James und ich, wir waren Rumtreiber-verrückt. Aber eigentlich waren wir nie so wirklich verrückt. Ich meine, wir waren nie wie diese Serienmörder in Muggelfilmen. Die, die immer so viele Leute umbringen.

Oh, da fällt mir ein, dass ich ja genau deswegen hier bin. Massenmord an Muggeln. Wie viele waren es noch gleich? Zwölf? Dreizehn? Oder doch einhundert? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Es ist ja auch unerheblich, ich war es schließlich sowieso nicht.

Aber das muss ich dir nicht sagen, du bist mein Freund. Du glaubst ihnen doch eh nicht. Schließlich sind wir Freunde, und Freunde machen sowas nicht. Freunde verraten sich auch nicht, und deswegen kannst du auch nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich Lily und James verraten habe. Das wäre ja auch wie Verrat an mir. Sozusagen doppelter Verrat. Ich an ihnen und du an mir.

Aber diese ganzen Verrate gibt es zu Glück nicht. Nur Peter hat sie verraten. Also doch ein Verrat… na ja, aber jetzt sind wir ja auch keine Freunde mehr. Er ist ja tot. Achso, nein, ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht, obwohl ich es wollte… oder habe ich es? Nein, ich glaube nicht.

Mensch, bald glaube ich schon, was sie alles über mich schreiben, obwohl ich doch am Anfang dachte, das ist das einzige, was ich niemals vergessen werde. Niemals.

Ich dachte, es hält mich bei Verstand. Dass ich unschuldig bin, meine ich.

Jetzt macht genau das mich verrückt. Eigentlich lustig, nicht wahr? Das nennt man Ironie des Schicksals.

Ach komm schon, Moony, lach doch mal. Du bist immer viel zu ernst, das warst du schon immer.

Und umklammere diese blöden Gitterstäbe nicht zu fest, das gibt Abdrücke. Glaub mir, das habe ich am Anfang oft genug gemacht. Geschrien habe ich auch, aber ich glaube, niemand hat mich gehört. Merkwürdig, wo doch so oft Wachen da waren. Du warst auch da. Du hast mich auch nicht gehört.

Also, heute bist du schon sonderbar. Viel lebendiger als sonst.

Mach doch nicht immer den Mund auf und zu! Du siehst aus wie dieser Fisch, den wir mal im schwarzen See gesehen haben, als wir uns Dianthuskraut gestohlen haben und dann tauchen waren, weißt du noch?

Entscheide dich einfach – sag etwas, oder lass es bleiben. Oder nein, lass es gleich bleiben. So vorwurfsvoll, wie du mich immer anguckst, wird es nichts Schönes sein, was du sagst.

Vielleicht glaubst du ja doch, was sie sagen. Aber nein, das wäre zu abwegig, das würdest du niemals tun.

Aber ich glaube, ich bin trotzdem schuldig. Schau, immerhin war ich es, der Peter als Geheimniswahrer vorgeschlagen hat. Wir haben dir nichts davon erzählt, oder? Von dem Tausch.

Peter war nämlich der Geheimniswahrer, weißt du? Ach, warum erzähle ich dir das, du bist doch so schlau, das hast du bestimmt schon längst selber herausgefunden.

Wir waren dumm damals. Wir haben geglaubt, dass du der Verräter bist. Na ja, also ich habe das niemals geglaubt. Aber James. Jetzt, so im Nachhinein, weiß ich auch nicht mehr, wieso. Eigentlich hat er dich da schon verraten, oder?

Aber zum Glück vergibst du schneller als wir anderen und hast das James schon lange verziehen.

Wie kann man ihm auch noch böse sein? Schließlich ist er tot.

Tot… Lily ist auch tot, oder? Harry aber nicht… glaube ich. Das verschwimmt alles so in meinen Gedanken…

Sage mir doch wenigstens das, Moony. Lebt Harry noch?

Warte, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Er lebt noch, nicht wahr?

Oh, was für eine Erleichterung. Einen Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst, weißt du?

So viele sind tot… Ich kann nicht glauben, wie irgendjemand freiwillig noch einen weiteren Toten erzeugt, eine weitere Familie zum Trauern bring. Kannst du es verstehen?

Aber Remus – der Krieg ist vorbei, ja? Das ist er doch? Harry hat Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt?

Ich glaube schon. Sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber… ich glaube einfach daran.

Viel mehr bleibt mir hier nicht zu tun übrig, Moony, weißt du? Das ist eine der wenigen Sachen, die sie mir nicht nehmen können. Dass ich entscheiden kann, was ich glaube. Auch wenn ich es nicht weiß – ich kann alles glauben, was ich will.

Schüttel nicht deinen Kopf. Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber du wirst nicht glauben, wie sehr man sich hier an jedes Detail, das einem geblieben ist, klammert. Und wenn es nur so etwas ist, wie entscheiden zu können, was man glaubt.

Remus, soll ich dir etwas verraten? Du darfst es aber niemandem weitererzählen, ja? Es würde meinen Ruf ruinieren.

Ich… ich habe Angst. Es ist so kalt hier.

Weißt du, wie lange ich schon hier bin? Ich weiß es nicht. Und… ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier noch aushalte.

Ich glaube, irgendwann ist es zu viel. Irgendwann kann ich nicht mehr.

Ach Moony, mein Freund… ich vermisse dich. Ich weiß, das klingt kindisch, immerhin stehst du nur zwei Meter von mir entfernt.

Ich vermisse dein Lächeln. Ich habe vergessen, wie es aussieht. Wusstest du, dass das geht? Vergessen, wie ein Lächeln aussieht? Ich wusste es nicht.

Manchmal glaube ich, dass du nie gelächelt hast. Dass du mich immer nur mit diesem vorwurfsvollen Blick angesehen hast.

Wobei – heute schaust du ja garnicht so. Heute guckst du... ich glaube, das ist Verzweiflung. Vielleicht auch Hass. Oder etwas anderes. Die Fähigkeit, zu erkennen, was jemand fühlt geht hier auch verloren, hättest du das gedacht? Früher konnte ich immer gut erkennen, was du denkst. Du warst ein offenes Buch für mich… Ha, das ist lustig, wo ich doch sonst niemals ein offenes Buch auch nur angeguckt habe.

Na ja, ich weiß aber nicht, ob das Vorwurfsvolle nicht doch besser war als das jetzt. Immerhin ist das nur für mich schlimm, aber wenn du verzweifelt bist oder voller Hass auf jemanden, dann ist das ja für dich nicht gut, nicht wahr?

Ich glaube, wenn ich hier herauskomme, werden wir viel nachzuholen haben. Von unserer Freundschaft. Denn, ich meine, ich erzähle dir ja wirklich viel von meinem Leben, aber du musst mir dann auch unbedingt etwas von dir erzählen.

Ach, das ist mir eben erst wieder eingefallen – ich komme hier ja niemals wieder raus. Komischer Gedanke, findest du nicht?

Warum schließt du die Augen? Du bist heute wirklich merkwürdig.

Moony… Moony! Geh' doch nicht! Warte doch! Warum gehst du denn? Du bist noch nie gegangen… du bist doch nur manchmal einfach verschwunden, aber wirklich _gegangen_ bist du noch nie.

Ach, ich weiß, du hast einen neuen Job gefunden, nicht wahr?

Moony, so warte doch! Ich muss doch schon so laut rufen, dass du mich überhaupt verstehst!

Ich will mich doch nur noch verabschieden… Bis bald, Remus, mein Freund. Mach's gut.

Ach, und könntest du Fudge vielleicht ausrichten, er möchte bei seinem nächsten Besuch doch bitte eine Zeitung mitbringen? Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich die Kreuzworträtsel habe. Sagst du es ihm, ja?

Bis zum nächsten Mal, Moony."


End file.
